Recently, the smartphone has been globalized, and there has been a tendency to unify the functions. However, the television broadcast reception function is different between the region where a television broadcast is viewed such as Japan and South America and the region where a television broadcast is not viewed such as Europe and America. In order to unify the design of a smartphone regardless of regions, more manufacturers have adopted not a housing type rod antenna but an antenna cable used together with an earphone in viewing a television broadcast. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such an antenna.
In the antenna described in Patent Literature 1, a shield line of the coaxial wire functions as an antenna element. There are formed, as an inner conductor in the core part of the coaxial line, two lines for transmitting right and left audio signals, and a ground line. A radio wave absorbing part is provided between the shield line and the inner conductor to improve the antenna characteristics.